


High school, but Star Wars

by Way_too_obsessed_with_everything



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything/pseuds/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything
Summary: A new guy comes to school named Luke. Anakin doesn't know who it is but he knows that he's cute. Turns out the only class they have together is chemistry.(They're not related.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I was at the peak of popularity in Junior year. I was the best player on the football team and already had lots of scholarship options waiting for him when he graduates. It turns out tackling people is a good way to take out your anger issues. The best part is when he came out as bi, no one even cared! Life seemed to be the best right now.

Lunch, the first day of school.

"Hey, Rex, who's that?" Anakin asked. He pointed at a cute, dirty blonde boy who was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. Rex didn't see who Anakin pointed to because, at that moment, Anakin just fell out of his chair. He's never been good at sitting in chairs, and probably never will be good at it.

"According to Cody, he's kinda weird."

"Good to know. He's cute for one thing, but how could such a cute boy be weird?"

Chemistry, last period.

"Anakin Skywalker?"

"Here."

"Luke Skywalker? Are you two related?"

"No, we're not," Anakin says.

"Ok, Han Solo?"

"Here."

"Everyone's here. This is the first time." The teacher says, "Anyways, the first thing we'll be doing this school year is a team project. You'll be partnered up with the person next to you in the Alphabet. Check the list after school today to see your partner and the assignment. For the rest of the class, you guys can just talk.

"Hi, I'm Luke."

"Hey. I'm Anakin."

"I think that it's cool that we have the same last name. That probably means that we'll have to work together on this project."

"Yeah. I'm excited. Do you have a phone so we can text?"

"Yeah sure. I'll airdrop you my contact."

"Cool."

Ding ding.

"Bye Anakin, I hope we can work together."

"Bye." Anakin is dead. Luke is amazing.

Anakin to Luke

Luke: Hey, I just saw the list. We're partners. Wanna get together after your football practice or something?  
Anakin: I don't have football. Where's your last class? We can just come to my house after  
Luke: My last class is math. See you there.

Today was the second day of school and Anakin felt even better like his life was perfect.

"Rex, you and Cody are wrong. He's not weird. He's cool and amazing." Anakin told him.

"Ok. You can think what you want. When you work with him, you'll see."

"You know it's ok to be wrong."

"I just got a text from Cody. We're meeting for lunch off campus today. Go sit with Luke or something."

"How did you know that that's what I'm going to go do."

I'm a year older than you. I must have more wisdom."

"No need to brag that you get to leave next year.

"Hi," Anakin asked.

"Hey."

"Can I sit with you today?"

"Sure!"

"So, what's your favorite class?"

"Right now, it's chemistry. Our teacher is nice and I like the project we're doing."

"Rex says that she gets nicer! That's going to be awesome."

"Wait, Rex? Tall, muscular, that Rex?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yeah, well he hasn't been nice to me the 1 and 1/2 days we've been here."

"Wait what! What's he done!"

"Just called me a nerd in the hall."

"I'll talk to him for you. He said that you were weird, but after I met you yesterday, I didn't believe him.

Ding-Ding. Now, they had to eat. They were halfway through lunch and neither of them had touched their food.

Anakin to Rex

Anakin: You asshole  
Rex: What?  
Anakin: I know you made fun of Luke. Don't lie to me, he told me.  
Rex: Ok fine. Cody and I called him a nerd a few times. Sue me.  
Anakin: Can you just stop, please?  
Rex: Fine

Later, at Anakin's house

"Hi, mom!" Anakin said

"Hi, Annie. Who's this?"

"This is Luke. It turns out that he has the same last name. We're not related."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Skywalker."

"Please, call me Shmi." His mom says, "What class are you working on?"

"We're doing a project for chemistry."

"Where are you going to work?"

"I think in my room," Anakin suggests

"Ok. I'll text you if I need something. Have fun."

"How can we have fun doing school?" Luke asked jokingly. 

"Is it just you and your mom?" Luke asks when they're upstairs.

"Yeah. It's hard. Mom's been going on dates and stuff but she hasn't found anyone."

"I get it. My mom was a single mom for a while until she found some guy named Obi-Wan. Weird name I know. They've been dating for a few months. I don't know about him but he could be a good mentor." Anakin could tell Luke didn't know what to feel. He's sad but at the same time happy. On their first day, they were in a bad mood.

"You know what? Screw studying. Tonight we're just going to hang out. We're going to do some fun stuff for the rest of the night. I have a projector here in my room. We'll watch a movie and do something else like play video games or something."

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Sleepover (not like that, this is a clean fanfiction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting

Anakin had stopped hanging out with Rex. After he learned about how they made fun of Luke, they were done. Now, Luke and Anakin were never apart. Anakin's crush had just kept growing and growing. He still hadn't figured out if Luke was bi or gay. He decided to take a risk.

"So, Luke, do you want a girlfriend? I know a lot of the cheerleaders." Anakin suggested.

"I'm good."

"Really, why?"

"No reason. Just not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Ok, well, the offer still stands."

"Thanks. Do you think that I could join the football team?"

"It's the middle of the season, but I'll see. Where would you want to play?"

"What?"

"Oh. Well, what do you know about football."

"I know how you score touchdowns..."

"Is there any other sport you'd play, or is it just Football? I play basketball and baseball too." Luke loved basketball.

"I love basketball!"

"Wanna go play? I got a hoop."

"Sure."

"I told you I was good," Luke said.

"This is the first time I've been beaten. Best of 3. Let's see if you can keep up the streak."

"Ok. Ready to lose?"

He won all 3 times.

"You have to join the team. Tryouts are in October. You know more about basketball than football."

"Lucky for you, I played rec basketball until this year."

"Good. It takes a while to explain any sport."

Luke was so amazing. Anakin didn't know how long he could take it.

Beginning of October  
Anakin P.O.V.

These days, you could rarely catch Luke and me away from each other. I think that everyone at school thought that we were dating. Everyone in school knew that I was bi except him. Everyone thinks that he's weird thanks to Rex and Cody. He knew it was the right thing to do to tell him, but he didn't want to risk his friendship. He was a homeschooled kid. Based on the stereotype, they are religious, so it wasn't a good idea to tell him. Luke was driving me crazy.

"Luke, do you have Jeans?" I asked.

"Why?" He seemed confused and he needed to fix it.

"I was just thinking if you want to get a girl, they always seem to like Jeans."

"No. I don't want a girlfriend. Also, I don't like people who think that what you look like is the most attractive part of a person."

"I know. I've gone out with a few different people who just care about what I look like and I don't like it."

"You're the first teenager that I've met that agrees with me on that."

Luke to Anakin

10:37 P.M.

Luke: My mom wants to know if I can come over when she goes to NYC with Obi-Wan for the weekend. She still doesn't like me staying home without anyone else there.  
Anakin: My mom said it's ok  
Luke: Thanks  
They texted for an hour.

Friday Night

Ding dong

"Hey," Anakin says when he opens the door.

"Hey. Where should I put my stuff?"

"My mom said you could sleep on the couch, or we could blow up an air mattress and put it in my room."

"Let's do the air mattress option."

"Ok, we can put it in my room."

"So, I planned out what we can do tonight. We should watch a movie and then tomorrow we could go on a bike ride and then do something else."

"I can't believe me. How did I not tell you? I can't ride a bike. I've never had a bike to ride and anyone to teach me."

"Anakin Skywalker. How do you not know how to ride a bike. Scratch watching a movie, you're going to learn how to ride a bike, no questions asked."

"I don't think we can go and get your bike."

"I rode my bike here," "Wait, are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to wipe out."

"I've faceplanted before and is there anything wrong with me?"

"No."

"Let's go."

"Ok, so just pedal, and try to balance. If you've ridden a skateboard, this should be easier." Luke cheered.

Then, the bike starts to tip, "Put your feet down!" Luke screamed, trying to make sure he doesn't fall. Instead of putting his feet down, he falls.

"WHY! This always happens to me. I'm doing good at something, then I fall and everything goes wrong." He starts to cry.

"Come on Anakin, let's get inside." As soon as Ms. Skywalker sees, she rushes to get band-aids.

"This is what's happened every time I've tried to ride a bike. I always fall. Then, I get upset. It's a constant cycle that I can never fall out of."

"Let's watch a movie. I heard that Hamilton just came out on Disney Plus," Luke blushed like there was something he wasn't him, "I love Hamilton."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll blow up the air mattress and make some popcorn for you guys." Shmi said.

"Thanks, mom."

"I wasn't expecting it to be that good," Anakin said after the movie, "Being a jock, people always thought that musicals were lame. Maybe I'll do the school musical."

"That'd be awesome! We could do it together. If you want, there's another one called Newsies. There are a million musicals on Disney Plus."

"Well, my leg doesn't feel good, so let's watch them all."

Saturday Night 

"I think this is the first day in years that I haven't left the house all day," Anakin said.

"Yeah. It's 11:00, I think I should go to bed."

"I guess we should."

"Goodnight."

Anakin loses control and kisses Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW
> 
> I feel like snow is too early


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary without spoiling it

Anakin just kissed me. Anakin just kissed me! I can barely believe it. He kissed me! I've been waiting for this day forever, but he thought that Anakin was straight, based on how much he tried to get Luke a girlfriend. I kissed him back, but then, I pulled out and went out quickly to sleep on the couch. I don't know why I did it, but it felt weird. Kissing his best friend was strange, though apparently, they bot liked each other. I didn't know what to do, so he left in the morning before anyone woke up. He left this note and slipped it under Anakin's door.

Hey, Anakin. I like you, like a lot. I just need to figure something out. Don't worry, I got home safe.   
You are amazing  
Luke

Anakin's POV

He didn't know what happened. He kissed him, Luke went to bed, downstairs, and then was gone before his mom had woken up. He found this note under his door when he woke up. He didn't know how to read it. It was like he didn't know how to deal with feelings? Anakin couldn't decide, he was just worried.

He decided to look at school for him the next day because he didn't answer the many, many calls and texts he sent. He didn't seem to be at school. He was worried before, but this is a whole new stage. He didn't see Luke all week and it was killing him that he couldn't help him.

On Saturday, he finally got a read on his messages. No response, but it was good to know that he was ok. It took away some of the pain that was there. He decided to write a poem about his heartbreak. He hadn't tried writing for fun in forever, but he was at his wit's end thinking of things to do.

I miss you like I miss my soulmate

It feels like a part of me is missing without you

It kills me to not be with you

I wish I could

I understand that people need space, but when you're ready I'm here

Anakin knew it wasn't good when he clicked the send button on the message, but then, a few seconds later, Luke double tapped on the message and clicked the heart. Maybe it was to tell him that he liked it, that it was good. Or maybe, it was a metaphor for how Anakin's heart filled up 200% just by that simple gesture.

Monday

Finally, Luke was in school. He didn't see him until lunch, but he never looked at Anakin, so it didn't feel right to go over and talk to him. He had to say something to him in chemistry, they sat next to each other for crying out loud.

"Hey, Luke," Anakin said quietly and awkwardly.

"Hey. I'm so sorry about the past week. Can you come over to my house after school and I'll explain everything?"

"Sure."

"By the way, that poem was really good."

"Thanks."

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Bye."

"Bye."

Luke's house (And Luke's POV)

Luke was nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. He's never felt like this about anyone ever before.

"Hey, come in," Luke said, he realized that suddenly he sounded nervous, which he was. "Come upstairs. I want to show you something." When they got upstairs, it was a bunch of heart balloons and a poster on the center of the bed that said Anakin Skywalker, will you go on a date with me?

"Yes, yes I will."

Luke kissed him, and Anakin kissed him back. It feels amazing, like everything Luke has been wanting for months. He breaks off a few seconds later and said, "Why did you ignore me?"

"The first few days, I was trying to sort out my feelings. I knew I wasn't straight but was I bi or gay? The big conversation. I knew I liked you. Then, Thursday and Friday I was working on this and I wanted to seem cold early today to surprise you. The reason I could stay home was that I told my mom and Obi-Wan and they felt bad and let me stay home."

"That makes sense now."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tonight?"

"Ok."

"I'll go home now and get ready. I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Ok, bye." He kissed Luke quickly and left.

Anakin to Luke

Anakin: I'm ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a ship name  
> Lanakin-ew  
> Analuke-maybe
> 
> I don't know
> 
> Also thanks to ohgodmyeyes for inspiring me to write this so soon

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to do with this  
> Also, am I doing too many Sue Sylvester/glee monologues?  
> I'm going to be doing another chapter or two of flirting without dating so have fun suffering.


End file.
